


"Dragons, man"

by charlieboy



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Cuddling, Kissing, M/M, n i c e, they kiss idk man, this was inspired by my life lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlieboy/pseuds/charlieboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie has to tell Mac something important that he doesn't think anyone else will understand</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Dragons, man"

**Author's Note:**

> i hope my sentences aren't too long and also in this fic charlie doesn't mind kissing im sorry its kinda out of character but i thought it was cute im s o rr y  
> also im sorry about the indents for new paragraphs?? idk how to do it yet lol

Thursday  
12:07 AM  
Philadelphia, PA

 

The gang was closing up the bar for the night - a little early because Frank had a date with Artemis (“banging in the Guigino’s bathroom!” he happily informed everyone.) Dennis and Dee had been at each other’s throats more than usual the whole day, so agreed they got to leave early, as well.  
While Dennis went out to wait in their amphibious exploring vehicle, Mac was finishing the last of his beer when Charlie came up from the basement. Mac failed to notice how Charlie was, for once, looking less grimy than when he usually bashed rats. Mac had barely seen the kid all day, and when he did see him cleaning toilets in the bathroom, Charlie quickly smiled and left before Mac could say anything. Mac figured the bar had been extra dirty and rat filled on account of Charlie being sick the past two days with the ‘stomach flu’ (though Frank said he didn’t seem sick) and therefore no Charlie work had been done.  
“Hey Charlie, do you want a ride to your apartment? I’m sure Dennis wouldn’t mind, plus I think it’s supposed to rain and you wouldn’t wanna get more sicker,” Mac said, then quickly adding, “cause obviously, I don’t wanna be around some sicko. I need to keep this amazing physique in top condition always.” Mac didn’t want it to appear as though he cared about Charlie’s health or whatever.

Charlie had been nicer to Mac it seemed, for the past month or so. Mac had only noticed since Dennis had pointed it out to him one night after they got home from the bar.  
“Hey man, why’s Charlie been so.. Nice to you lately? It’s weird. The kid seems calm for once in his life,” Dennis questioned, heading to the fridge to get yet another beer.  
“What dude? No he hasn’t” Mac scoffed, flopping down on the couch, eyebrows furrowed.  
“Whatever bro. He just hasn’t been yelling whenever you’re in the room and he looks at you a lot and doesn’t interrupt -”  
“- yeah, he’s just been sick. Give him a break. I remember one time when he was sick for like, a whole week, when we were young, and he was almost quiet for an entire month. Other kids at school started betting on how long he would keep it up.” Mac failed to mention how, after Charlie had been sick and then acting weird, Mac had desperately tried to get his old buddy back. He was scared Charlie would act deflated like that forever, so he took Charlie to the movies, threw extra rocks at trains while Charlie sat in the dirt and watched Mac, and even once, though he will never admit to it, cuddled Charlie and held him, praying that Charlie was okay and would return to his normal wild self.

Mac then finished his beer and got off his stool to try and throw the empty into the trash across the room. Charlie, still looking at the floor and hand on the door handle, paused and processed the question for a second.  
Charlie swiveled on the balls of his feet in an instant looking Mac directly in the eye - while his beer missed the trash can by a mile - and blurted, “Mac can you come over tonight?”  
Charlie was clenching his fists at his side, eyebrows looking slightly worried, hanging on Mac’s response.  
“Uh, yeah sure man. What do you wanna do?”  
Charlie let out a breath and looked at the floor again, reaching up to scratch his neck, “Um, well like.. Frank’s gonna be out? And um… I wanted to show you something but I couldn’t tell Frank because he wouldn’t understand and uh, you’re my best buddy so I figured I can trust you not to tell the rest of the gang” Charlie looked as though he was looking at Mac, but his eyes were darting every which way, avoiding eye contact.  
Mac paused, scenarios running through his mind of what his childhood friend would tell him tonight. “Yeah dude totally.. Want Dennis to drive us or..?”  
“Nah man, we can walk. It’s nice out” Charlie was now smiling, forgetting the forecast of rain.  
“Okay cool, lemme just text Dennis to let him know,” Mac said, pulling his phone out of his pocket. Mac ignored how he noticed Charlie had inched closer to him and was still smiling and now steadily looking at Mac. 

\--

It was dark with no street lights but the moon was out and Charlie’s apartment wasn’t a long distance from the bar. It had started to drizzle but to Mac’s delight, not enough to ruin his hair.  
Familiar tires had screeched loudly, most-likely making a mark on the pavement. Mac then had gotten a text from Dennis, saying how he was pissed off Mac made him wait, then decided to hang out with ‘the dirtier friend,’ but insisted he had better things to do anyway.  
Charlie was quiet on the walk back but still smiling to himself. Charlie and Mac’s arms lightly touched every now and again, swishing back and forth at roughly the same pace. Mac would have said something but thankfully he had no sleeves on his badass shirt and Charlie was of course wearing his green army jacket, so Mac decided it wasn’t that gay since their skin wasn’t touching. 

When they got to the run down, grungy building that housed Charlie’s apartment, Charlie kept glancing nervously over at Mac. He opened the door and let Mac saunter through, then practically slammed the door.  
Mac turned around, eyes wide. Charlie then rushed over to the couch and turned facing Mac, “Dude, can you like, sit down for this?”  
“.. Uh. Yeah. Totally.” Mac muttered as he headed slowly to the beat up couch.  
Immediately as Mac sat on the couch, Charlie took of his jacket and dropped it to the ground then began undoing his belt. Mac’s hands gripped the couch beneath him and felt his face go red.  
“Dude?! What the hell is going on?!” Mac exclaimed, voice cracking. He didn’t, however, close his eyes or simply run outta there.  
“No! Mac relax! Just check this out okay! But you gotta swear to not tell anyone,” Charlie had paused with his belt and pants undone, slipping down just the slightest bit. Mac was gaping at Charlie's crotch when his field of view was obstructed with Charlie holding out his pinky finger, “You gotta promise me Mac. Promise you won’t tell,”  
Mac blinked a couple of time and locked pinkies with him, “Uh, yeah okay I promise.”  
Charlie then proceeded to take off his jeans all the way, almost falling when stepping out of the foot holes, but Mac grabbed his arm, still staring.  
Charlie, just in his boxers and a t-shirt, sits down but keeps his left leg propped up near his chest.  
“Dude, I think I’m turning into a dragon,” pointing to what looked like a bad rash, scaly on his shin and knee area. Mac’s mouth was now fully open and he was unapologetically staring.  
“Are you.. Are you kidding me dude? Are you kidding? That’s a goddamn rash you moron?! Oh my God! I thought you were gonna like… I thou- Nevermind. What is wrong with you?” Mac had jumped off the couch mid rant, hands in his hair and pacing back and forth, totally out of anger. Not because he was trying to get his blood flow moving away from specific parts of his body, duh.  
“No, bro listen! It’s dragon scale! Isn’t that awesome?” Charlie beamed, mistaking Mac’s shock as enthusiasm, “see, I couldn’t tell Frank because he wouldn’t believe me. But I knew you would dude, cause we're best friends,”  
Mac then sat back down and gently says, “Goddamnit Charlie, that’s a rash. You need to get some lotion or something, I’m sorry buddy,” Charlie then started to sulk, his eyes getting a little glassy, “as badass as that would be, I don’t think you’re turning into a dragon.”  
As Mac said this, Charlie started to pout and pick at the couch seams. He looks at his leg then back up at Mac, surprisingly looking as if he might cry and says slow at first then rushed, “But, it can’t be a rash, cause I know cats get rashes and when cats get rashes they die - Mac am I gonna die?” Charlie moves closer and squeezes Macs hand, looking hopeless, “Are you sure it’s not just a little bit of dragon?”  
“No Charlie! You’re not gonna die I promise! We’ll just get you some lotion or some shit - Dennis has some, I bet I can get it for you.” Charlie perks up again and smiles but his green eyes are still wet. He leans in and hugs Mac, practically in his lap now. He rests his head on Macs shoulder and mumbles, “you’re the best.”  
After a few seconds, Charlie says louder, “I really wish it was some dragon scales though cause that’d be sweet,” and he wanted to add ‘almost as sweet as you’ but doesn’t.  
Charlie notices Macs neck smells really nice - strawberries? - and nuzzles his nose into it, wrapping his arms around Mac, in full cuddle mode. He squirms around a bit in Mac’s lap to get comfortable, and Mac says (a bit dazed and distracted by his best friend nuzzling his freckled nose into his neck and now sitting directly in his lap, not to mention all the wiggling around he was doing,) “Yeah, that woulda been cool bro,”  
Mac leans his head on top of Charlie’s, trying not to think gay thoughts.  
A few minutes pass when Charlie lifts his head and looks at Mac, and before Mac can ask ‘what’s up,’ Charlie kisses him -just a quick peck but determined. When Charlie pulls back (leaving still a very small gap between their lips,) he’s looking at Mac with sort of confused-and-nervous-at-the-same-time eyebrows and quickly says “Sorry,” And Mac takes a breath in and returns Charlie’s kiss.  
They continue kissing, and Mac wishes he had tried this when they were kids.  
Charlie puts his hand on Macs chest lightly and moves back, “Dragons, man,” and grins then resumes their state of lips on lips.


End file.
